Naked
by sherabo
Summary: Yugi lost his puzzle and found a stranger under a bridge. He's never known love and can't ignore the attraction he feels. Joey doesn't trust the mysterious man. Is he an agent,assassin,or thief. Yugi will risk his life to find the answers. Yugi/Yami
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** All rights belong to the authors of Yugioh, and to Avril Lavigne songs _I'm With You_ and _Naked_.

A/N: The song Naked inspired the story, but the first chapter belongs to "I'm with you. I want you to feel the magic behind the words as the story develops and travel down that dark road with Yami. Revisit that lovely soulful voice that mirrors Yami's deep baritone drawl and you'll understand how I feel.

To all the true authors of Yugi/Yami don't hang me for this attempt. But I have to admit they are hot together and I'm feeling the magic. The rating may change if we progress to the next level.

**Naked **

Chapter One: "I'm With You"

"_**I'm Standing on a bridge**_

_**I'm waitin in the dark **_

_**I thought that you'd be here by now**_

_**Theres nothing but the rain **_

_**No footsteps on the ground**_

_**I'm listening but theres no sound**_

_**Isn't anyone tryin to find me?**_

"Yugi, what's up, you look like you've seen a ghost." Jounouchi spoke matching his steps with his petite little friend. He grabbed at him blocking the boy from running out into the slippery street. It was raining all afternoon and Yugi wasn't thinking very clearly.

"Jonouchi let me go," Yugi screamed out, clawing at his buddy's shirt. "I've got to find it."

"What . . . find what, buddy?"

"My puzzle!! It's gone!! It's gone!!"

"Yugi!!"

"Jono –kun my Grandpa gave me that puzzle," tears threaten to fall down his flushed cheeks.

"Calm down buddy, think? I saw it around your neck on the way to school. So where'd you go?"

"The bridge . . . the old bridge; we went swimming after lunch."

"That's where it is, please I gotta go!! It's calling to me."

"I'm with you man, just give me a minute to call Otogi," but Yugi bolted out. He ducked under Jonouchi's arms and ran.

Yugi sprinted the last block. Something waited for him under the bridge. Without thinking he scales the slippery hill that led down to the murky waters below. The man made river was slowly rising as the rain continued to fall.

"Yugi wait, I think there's something moving down there." Jonouchi's voice fell on deft ears.

"Yeah, it's my puzzle its glowing over there by that bundle of clothes; if I don't hurry it's going to slide into the waters."

'That puzzle is nothing but trouble, 'Jonouchi thought as he followed Yugi down the path.

"Opps," Yugi tumbled over something hard and landed face down near the water's edge.

"Yugi, don't move, I'm coming. There's something there." Jonouchi kneeled down and helped Yugi to his feet. "What's that, man?"

"Its . . . It's a body," Jono-kun. "He's alive" Yugi's curiosity perked up. A low moan escaped from the bundle of clothes at the boy's feet. Yugi kneed down and poked at the dirty leather jacket.

"Don't touch it man," Jonouchi reached out, but Yugi pulled away.

"Don't be silly Jono-kun; I can see my puzzle underneath his shoulder. I just have to move him a little bit. Come on help me, man!" Yugi started to sweat he was so excited.

The man continued to moan he responded to the sound of Yugi's voice. Jonouchi lifted the stranger's arm up and Yugi reached underneath and pulled the puzzle out.

"Ok buddy, you got the puzzle . . . let's get out of here," Jonouchi turned to go but Yugi moved closer to the body. He kicked at the body and something shinning rolled away; it was a knife. Yugi gasp.

"I'm so out of here. . . . Come on buddy." Knives and bodies spelled trouble to the street fighter.

'No I can't leave him here," Yugi pulled out his phone and dial a private number. "Yeah, come to the bridge . . . . Hurry . . . . its bad . . . . I'm not alone . . . Jono-kun is here . . . Oh, Otogi-sama we might need a first aid kit."

"Ahh . . . man you called that nut cake."

"Come on Jonouchi help me moved him away from the water's edge." Once on solid ground Yugi couldn't take his eyes off the stranger. Even in the fading lights he was captivated by the strangers long dark eye lashes. They lay in a thick line across high cheek bones. His skin appeared to be dark even under the fading light of the sun, and his lips curved upward into a sensuous smile.

'Where are these thoughts coming from?' He could feel his heart beating wild, no berserk in his chest. It felt delirious. Yugi leaned over and touched the man's cheek with his hand and hollowed in pain as a grip stronger than superman grabbed his wrist.

"Jonnnnnnnnnnnnn….."

"Man if you don't let him go, you'll wish you were dead!!! " Jonouchi poked a sharp stick at the body.

"Damn it," The stranger tried to open his eyes and get a look at his stupid attackers, but he moaned in pain from the wound on his side. Darkness surrounded him and he slowly passed out. Yugi slipped out of the man's grip and Joey dropped the stick.

"Yugi, are you alright man? Did he break your arm? I'll hurt him, I swear man, he's dog shit."

"I 'm cool, don't hurt him."

"What?"

"I can't explain it Jono-kun, but I don't think he's dangerous. He won't hurt me . . . hurt us." Yugi blushed.

He didn't understand his attraction to the man; well he didn't understand his sexual feeling with boys or girls because up until this point he really didn't have any.

Otogi arrived a few minutes later in a beat up old truck he'd stolen from a drunk last year. The boys secretly transported the man to Yugi's room over the game shop. Grandpa was away on business. Sometimes the boys call Grandpa a spy; he was always sneaking off to faraway places and would bring strange objects back which he kept locked away in a special room under the shop.

"Yugi I don't like this." Jonouchi continued to fuss. "Why couldn't we take him to Otogi's place?"

"Jonouchi you know how stubborn Yugi can be. Anyway what do you want to do now?" Otogi asked.

Yugi just continued to stare. "Ahh . . . ."

"He could be hurt; I guess we need to find out." Otogi started to unbuckle his pants and reached for the zipper.

"Otogi what are you doing?"

"Undressing the guy," Otogi didn't wait for instructions.

"Otogi you just can't open a man's fly." Jonouchi howled.

"Oh really, you open mine all the time," Otogi whispered.

"Cool it, Yugi might hear you." Jonouchi blushed.

"Well how will we find out who he is?" Otogi continued to play.

"We could look in his jacket, maybe there's a wallet." Jonouchi spoke.

"Did that, on the way here; it's empty."

"Oh . . . but there's something in his crouch . . . '_sick o,'" _Jonouchi pouted.

"Don't worry I'll save my real moves for you later lover boy." Otogi's long dark hair fanned out over the stranger's body. The scene was very exotic. Otogi breezed into town a few years ago. Otogi was mysterious and sexy as hell; he held Jonouchi captive with his body and soul.

"I don't like this," Jonouchi continued to complain.

"Mmmm you can tell a lot about a man down below. But you're still a little virgin." Otogi teased the blushing cutie. "Don't you think it's about time you let me take that fruit off your hands, I promise I'll be gentle; the older teen pinch Yugi's butt.

"Ouch"

"Back off," you little whore. Yugi's looking for a real man."

"Jono-kun please not now. Otogi's just playing and I don't know if I'm looking for a man or a woman," his eyes drifted over the stranger with the tight leather pants and stopped at his crouch.

"Right!!" Joey and Otogi voiced at the same time.

"Is that blood, look just below his hip on the right side. Jonouchi turned the man to his side and sure enough his lower side was covered in blood. Quickly Yugi ran to the bathhouse and brought a warm towel and a bowl filled with warm water. Otogi pulled out the medicine supplies and washed the strangers perfectly rounded hip. Once the wound was cleaned Otogi used butterfly bandages and one small stitch; it was a surface scratch only, not to deep. Yugi placed a warm towel on his hip and upper thigh. He applied a little pressure and enjoyed the feel of the stranger's thigh through the cloth.

"Ahh . . . Yugi, what are you doing," Otogi laughed. "You don't want to reopen his wound, or dirty the fresh bandage.

Yugi jumped, "Oh yeah, right" Yugi waved his hands in the air. His pointed tri-color locks were razor sharp he was so frustrated.

"Go and get some of Grandpa's pajamas; I'm sure they will fit. Then you can give your new friend a little sponge bath."

"Right," Yugi took off, smiling and blushing. His entire body burned.

"Otogi what's up with you? Yugi's not his nurse maid." Jonouchi scolded his lover.

"He's just having a little fun, leave him be," Otogi pulled on the short jacket his lover wore. He reached up and kissed his lover on the chest, after he opened his jacket and exposed his chest. "Mmmm . . . your nipples are so hard."

It was so easy to lose his concentration when Otogi had sex on his mind. "Do you like that, lover boy?"

"You know I do!" Jonouchi's attraction to the older teen was absolute.

"Then let's hurry and get the hell out of here. I'm sure Yugi will be alright," Otogi nibbled at Jonouchi's nipple and continued to play with the other one hidden under his shirt.

"You're a little slut," Jonouchi spoke between moans.

"But I'm all yours," Otogi shot back and twisted Jonouchi's nipple hard between his fingers.

"I got them," he turned away. Otogi covered up Jonouchi's nipple and laughed. "Don't be shy Yugi, that's only stage one. Come let me show you, how to bath a man."

"I got it Grandpa used to give me sponge baths when I was sick or had a high fever."

"Wow Yugi he's really packing down below and that chest is ripped." Otogi ran his tongue across his lower lip.

Yugi blushed horribly, staring at the naked body of the stranger.

"Wow just looking at him makes my nipples hard," Otogi whispered to Yugi, which only pissed Jonouchi off. Yugi ignored the pretty words, he was having trouble breathing. The stranger with the golden bangs captivated his heart. The natural scent coming from his body made Yugi dizzy. He felt like an animal in heat. This man was dangerous and he loved it.

"Yugi, earth to Yugi," Otogi smiled at his friend. He could easily see the signs of first love, or should we say lust.

"Hey since when are you into muscle chest," Jonouchi pouted.

"Baby, I'm just helping out a friend." He left Yugi's bed and waited by the door. It was time to leave. Yugi I'll ask around, you know this guy could mean trouble, after all he has no ID, carries a knife, has a wound, and. . . ."Jonouchi didn't let him continued.

"Ok, I'm calling the cops . . . this is insane." he cut in.

"No!! He's mine . . ." Yugi spoke sternly.

"What the hell does that mean?" Jonouchi answered.

"I mean, he shouldn't be moved and I'll be fine. What can he do anyway?"

"Maybe you're the one he should be afraid of," Otogi laughed. He was having so much fun with Yugi's budding feelings.

"It's not that funny," Jounouchi grumbled.

"Yugi regardless what you think, you don't know this guy. So be careful. Keep the door open and keep him cool, he might get a fever if that wound was from the knife. I'll ask around, but promise us that if he wakes up you'll call us. I'm going home with my eager lover, got it."

"Otogi, thanks man, I owe you." Yugi frustrated and excited at the same time walked his friends downstairs and out the front door.

"Yugi are you sure about this man," Jonouchi looked at his best friend.

"We saved the world over and over," Yugi looked closely into deep hazel eyes and tried to calm his fears.

"Yeah we have saved the world, but how do we save your cherry." Otogi howled.

"Damn it!" Jonouchi frowned.

"It's not a trophy, someday I'll lose it," now Yugi blushed.

Otogi laughs and kiss the blond on the cheek before he could think about Yugi's words and decide to camp out in the boy's room.

"I'll call if I need help, later and I promise I'll keep my pants up?" Yugi winked and gave Jonouchi a quick friendly peck on his exposed cheek before he raced upstairs to finish giving the stranger a bath. Yugi couldn't explain his desire towards this man, but he knew that adventure lay ahead and he was ready to dive in.

**FOUR HOURS EARILIER…..**

Darkness surrounded the man; as he fought to stay conscious. Four others attacked him in a dark alley of south town. He eliminated his attackers one at a time. Only two left and they followed him to the out-skirts of town. The battle was long and hard but he escaped with only a scratch, but his strength had all but left. Hiding underneath the bridge he looked for shelter. This was the worst situation for the man; he'd taken this job without back up. Even though his wound was light, he could still die if the wrong people found him in such a weaken state. The man in black heard voices and assumed they were only young boys; he could take them out easily if necessary. He remember the smell of spice and apple, it was fresh and sweet, a soft scent. It filled his nostrils and he relaxed. One reached out to touch him and he reacted with violence

_**It's anyone tryin to find me?**_

_**Won't somebody come take me home**_

_**It's a damn cold night**_

_**Trying to figure out this life**_

_**Wont you take me by the hand**_

_**Take me somewhere new**_

_**I don't know who you are**_

_**But I … I'm with you.**_

_  
_**A Few Hours later  
**

The stranger lay in a soft bed and regained conscious but shield his thought from the others. Voices continued to vibrate in his head and once again someone touched him and cared for his wounds. He'd never felt a touch so light and pleasing or a scent so intoxicating. I've got to get away, far away from this innocent, he flames my desire. The stranger once dressed in black leather buried his head deep inside Yugi's scented pillow. Now was the time to rest. He'd have plenty of time to decide what to do with these people.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Thanks for the time you took to read my work.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Wishing makes most dreams come true, but Kazuki Takahashi Yugioh belongs completely to you.

Chapter Two: Desire

Yugi almost jumped out of his skin, something was ringing in his ear and it cut through the lazy slumber that brought warmth to his heart. He tried to reach under his pillow to silence the object but something or someone weight him down. It was a bit embarrassing, but his body was pinned down in a most delicious way, by two strong arms wrapped around his waist. Yugi tried to eased out from underneath but the man wouldn't let him go.

"What have I done?" Yugi thought out loud. He peaked underneath the cover to discover he was naked from the chest up and his pants were a bit unorganized.

"Ahh . . . don't move I need you," the stranger mumbled and pulled Yugi under the covers.

"I'll be back; I just need to get the phone." It stopped ringing as if on cue. _'Back, what am I saying; the phone is under the pillow?'_

"Mmm . . . . One more time, my love . . . I'll make this one last forever, turn over," The stranger nibbled on Yugi's ear, biting into the outer lobe. He moved his hands to Yugi's lower waist and squeezed him intimately.

"Let me go . . . ."

"Mmm . . . want to play rough . . . you're the innocence and I'm the bad guy."

A smile curled around the stranger's lips, and his eyes were still closed. He tightened one hand around Yugi's neck and the other hand he moved to Yugi's hips; he started to turn Yugi over on his side and this really frightens the boy. The man's grip was strong on Yugi's hips.

"I'm not ready . . . please . . . stop it." Even wounded this man was strong and Yugi just didn't have the will to fight, but he had to get away, he was unprepared for the feelings surging through his body or for what the man wanted to do.

"Not like this!!" Yugi cried out.

Something snapped in the strangers mind, maybe instinct but the trembling he felt underneath his body was fear. Rape was not one of his things to do. He was a lover and a damn good one.

"What the hell!!" Immediately he released Yugi and watched as the boy scrambled to the far corner of the bed. He dragged his shirt to his chest and watches the stranger like a caged animal. Even without the bars it was Yugi's innocence that trapped him.

"I'm so sorry . . . . I'd never hurt you . . ."

"Liar . . . I trusted you," Yugi could see marks forming on his hips. He was always teased for his soft and sensitive skin. The man looked down and covered his face. This wasn't what he wanted, this boy is special.

The phone rang out loud and Yugi screamed. A few tears touched his cheek. They both turned towards the pillow and at the same time something hit the window, a mud ball of sort. Yugi still refused to move.

"Listen I need to go to the bathroom. I promise I won't hurt you."

Yugi nodded to the far door on the right, he still couldn't speak or move. It wasn't fear that rooted him on the spot, but the guilt that he wanted the man to continue. He was just a little nervous.

"Here's the phone, your friends are waiting for you." He reached under the pillow and slowly gave Yugi the ringer. The stranger held his hands up in mock surrender. Butt naked with only the bandages around his lower waist the man turned and strode to the bathroom.

"Look I'll leave the door open, you can watch if you want." The stranger winked, he couldn't help it.

Yugi moved to the window with the phone in his hand, but he couldn't take his eyes off the man's muscular backside. He was prefect from his neck down to the back of his ankles. Heat almost caused Yugi to pass out. His world went black for a moment and he leaned against the window seal. _'Oh shit I'm really gay. I would have let him have me; I know it's going hurt but . . . . What is it really like? What's wrong with me?'_ Yugi needed to clear the confusion in his heart before he did something dangerous, or was it already too late.

"What's up . . . Jono-kun?"

"Don't what's up! I been calling you all morning and why didn't you answer your voice mail." Jounouchi was frustrated and upset.

"What time is it?"

"It's after two o'clock and you didn't go to school. Everyone is worried about you. I didn't tell them what happen."

"Thanks man," Yugi wanted Jounouchi to go; he anxiously looked towards the bathroom the water had stopped running. His heart started to pound.

Is that bum still up there?"

"He's not a bum and yes."

"Yugi he's not a pet, you've done your good deed."

Confused, Yugi turned toward the bathroom. The stranger stood in the doorway with a towel wrapped around his waist. Brilliant amethyst eyes locked in with Yugi's tear streaked face and he dropped the phone. '_Gods this man was more beautiful wet and dripping in the day light. This is too much for my mind to handle.' _

**His knees buckled and he remembers last night . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

The stranger started to shake and when Yugi touched his brow it burned his hands. The man mumbled and tousled back and forth on the bed. Yugi's favorite _'dark magician' _pillow was soaked.

"He's burning up with fever. Grandpa what should I do?"

Yugi applied wet towels to his forehead, but the man wouldn't settle down he'd almost fell off the bed. In a desperate attempt to save the man's life Yugi straddle the stranger and leaned over his chest to whisper words of comfort in his ear.

"Oops!"

Yugi rested against a solid wall of hot flesh. Every nerve in his body tingled in excitement. It was only natural for the mature man to cling to the boy's young body.

"Mmmm . . . . Be my heat . . . stay with me." He wrapped his arm tightly around Yugi chest.

"I . . . I . . . well" Yugi didn't know what to do this was a man and it felt good to lie in his arm.

"I'm so cold."

"I'll go get a blanket," Yugi's body was getting very flushed.

"No I've waited for you for so long. Don't go."

"Waited . . . for me?"

"We just met. I don't even know your name?" Yugi argued, but he snuggled closer. His body betrayed him at every turn.

"Name . . . I don't remember . . . Ahhhhhhh?" the stranger rolled to the side and cried out. Or was it an evasion to distract Yugi.

"I'm so sorry . . . did I hurt you? . . . ."

"Mmm . . . It's only a surface scratch. Perhaps you could give me a name."

"Me, that's silly," Yugi blushed.

"Name me, make me yours." The stranger pulled Yugi into his chest and boy rested against the bandages. The fever was down, except for the flame burning in Yugi's innocent heart.

"Mmm . . . you smell of raw honey, pure and untouched. I would love to taste." He licked Yugi's ear.

"Oh, that tickles." Yugi rolled over only to expose his other ear for examination.

"Will I be your first?"

"What . . ."

"Yugi stiffen, but he wouldn't move. "Grandpa I know this is dangerous and I shouldn't have a man in my bed. I should leave right know, but my body wants him to stay.

"I will call you Yami, you are my darkness. You are my sin, my Yami?" Yugi whispered the words softly and closed his eyes.

* * *

"Yugi Motou!"

"Yes**,"**

"I'm coming up,"

"Just a few minutes I need to get dress."

"Give it up, what are you hiding; I've seen your bare ass?"

Otogi chucked, "Give the boy a little privacy."

"Privacy, I don't get it!" Jounouchi whined, and Otogi grabbed the phone. "He's hiding and you always take Yugi's side.

"Mmmm . . . my little virgin pet, you ok." Otogi whispered into the phone.

"Yes, I'm fine, but don't call me that, it's embarrassing." Yugi blushed horribly. Yami stood in front of Yugi fully dressed in a pair of Grandpa's work pants and Yugi's body shirt.

"I'll give Jounouchi five minutes of my tongue, so you'd better hurry." Otogi clicked the phone and went to work.

"Your eyes they burn like blood jewels. Why is that? You're beautiful; he wiped a lone teardrop from the corner of Yugi's eye.

Yugi glowed inside. "Please I've got to get dressed they'll be here in a few minutes."

"Close your eyes,"

Yugi obeyed willing. He could feel the stranger's breath on his cheek. 'Oh shit is he going to kiss me,' Yugi thought. 'Oh God my first kiss, Oh God . . . Oh God. . . . Mouthwash . . .'

Yami brushed Yugi's bangs to the side, behind his ear. "I'll give you all the time you need," gentle words he whispered and walked away.

"Get dressed, I'll be waiting downstairs."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!"

Yugi open the door and Jounouchi walked pass him to the stranger leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Fiend what have you done to Yugi? Jono grabbed the man's shirt collar in a fist.

"Jono-kun . . . . " Yugi grabbed his friend's jacket from behind and pulled back. Thank goodness the stranger's eyes locked in on Yugi. In that spit second he would have snapped Jounouchi neck and next taken the knife on the table top and wounded Otogi. It would have taken a little more time to take out the other in his weaken state. How could he kill two and leave one.

"Fools"

"Jono if I'd known you were going to be an idiot, I would have left you at home." Otogi couldn't believe his lovers thinking at times.

"I just wanta protect my little buddy," the blond pouted, but he didn't give up.

"What's your name and what's your business in my city anyway?"

"Jono-kun," Yugi pleaded with his eyes.

"My name is YAMI ! My business is my own!"

r/r


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All rights belong to the authors of Yugioh.

Chapter Three: Revelation

"Hey buddy what's with the attitude, I don't take that kind of talk from nobody," Jonouchi bristled up like a cat and Otogi found it quite amusing.

"Jono-kun he didn't mean anything," Yugi steps between the two, but he directs his evil glare exclusively towards the honey blond haired boy.

Yami backs up but chose to take a defensive position, 'I've gotta get out of here before someone gets hurt.' Bits and pieces of his power were starting to surface. He knew that with the touch of his bare hands he could break bones or even kill.

"Ok . . . Ok boys let's get back to our fighting corners. Both boys refuse to move and Yugi's eyes start to mist. He hates feeling this way towards his best friend.

"Joey you're being a jerk, do you really want to make _cutie cry." _Otogi's voice softens as he speaks.

"I'm not crying. It's just Yami is my guest and I don't need anyone telling me what to do.!"

Before Joey could open up his big mouth Otogi pulls him backwards by his shaggy hair and threats him with no sex for a week.

"Damn you," Otogi.

"Yugi-chan, he's just worried. Now the school play is about to start in one hour remember you have the lead role," Otogi tries to calm the little guy, but his sex hormones are kicking in. Yugi's natural scents are changing and driving all the guys wild. He didn't even realize the effect he had on his friends.

"I can't go. I mean what about Yami!"

"Yugi can I talk now," Jonouchi pouts and worries. "Man you're the star and we worked all year on this play."

"I know, but I have something else to do," Yugi searches Yami's eyes for support; he still has visions of resting in Yami's big arms.

"I'll baby sit your little pet, Yugi. Yami's a big boy, besides I'll keep him company and I promise he'll be rested and ready to play when you get back."

"Otogi-sama . . . shut up, that's all you ever think about. We're not like you and Jono-kun."

"Hey . . . "

"Jono-kun, you know what I mean," Yugi sighed, he was getting frustrated.

"Yet it appears we all are here to protect your virginity," Otogi lips turned up into a crooked smile.

"It's mine and I'll do it when I want to."

"Oh my . . ." Otogi burst out laughing and Yami's eyebrows arches up.

"Ah can I get a bid in too. . ." Otogi continued to tease the little guy. Yugi blushed horribly and fled from the room, he refused to be humiliated and embarrassed anymore in front of Yami. Yami hot on his trail almost collates with the door right after Yugi slams it shut.

"This is his entire fault," Joey called out storming up the stairs after his friend, but Otogi's loud voice calls him back.

"Jounouchi get your ass back here, open your eyes Yugi's in love or lust or something. It really don't matter what you call it. Just except the fact that he wants Yami to fuck him, not you or me and don't tell me you haven't thought about it. Who wouldn't want to shove his rod inside his sweet and tender walls?"

"Sick bastard, Yugi's my best friend," Jonouchi's voice drops to a whisper.

"Oh really, this is O you're talking too. Hey I don't mind it's written all over your face. You love him and you want to protect him, but most of all you want to show him everything good and make him happy. Hell Yugi is cute and he's got a great little body. I could ride him all day and listen to his sweet moans and watch as he opens up to my touch. He's a fantasy, safe."

The blond was speechless; everything his lover said was true. 'Now where in the hell did that leave him? Would the dark beauty leave him moving on once another sweet boy came along and the magic wore off.' His thoughts made him want to cry.

"Get over her Baka," His hand snaked around Jonouchi's neck; the touch was cool and comforting.

"Well if you want him so much, go . . . I don't care."

"Baka foolish boy, why would I settle for one night of fantasy when I can have a million nights of loving? Damn it, when I look at you I get hard . . . . Feel my shit." Otogi forced Jono's legs apart with his upper hips and starts a slow grind which causes Joey to moan in delight. "I love the silly shit that spills out of your mouth and your unexpected fits of rage. Damn it I want to bang you all the time. . . . . ."

Jounouchi wraps his arms around Otogi's shoulders and cried tears of joy as he waited for his lover's hands to slip inside his boxes. Otogi was going take him straight to the stars.

"That's it baby come to daddy."

000000 Meanwhile 000000000

"Hey you're going to let a hurt man stay out here all night." Yami's deep voice lit a fire in Yugi's heart. The flame dried his tears. Quickly Yugi opens the door and wraps eager arms around Yami's neck.

"Are you ok," Yugi whispers against Yami's neck.

"Yes, little one," Yami nips the pulsating vein on Yugi's neck. "Listen I'm asking you to go to your friend; they are rare. It's obvious how much he loves you."

"I love Jono-kun too . . . but I'm a man and he thinks I'm still a little kid."

Yami shifts his position and silence Yugi's ranting with a kiss. It starts at his collarbone and travels, like a car on the open road, he moves at a lazy speed up a winding road up around his neck and around his ear. The kiss rests for a wrinkle in time, on Yugi's bottom lip. Yami pauses for the caution light, tasting. Yugi's moan's turns on the green light and Yami parts the boy's lips with an experience tongue. He plays around the moist cave of Yugi's mouth and in one hard thrust he descended deep down the valley cutting off all Yugi's air.

Yugi's knees buckled,' I'm flying, is it possible to exist in a world without air.'

With ease Yami carried Yugi to a chair and placed the innocent captive in his lap he never broke the kiss. Days seem to pass before Yugi opened his eyes and he only felt a raging fire around his body.

"Damn I must look like a fool," Yugi thought.

Yami thought it would be so easy to tame this boy. Hell I don't need memories to tell me I enjoy sex quite a bit. I'm very good at seduction, so why don't I just make him my own. He's ready." Yami pulled the boy closer to his chest.

Yugi blushes and wiggles anchoring his tiny butt over Yami's huge budge. He felt no shame only desire for Yami.

"Enough little one, you got a play and I've got lost memories to find."

"Ah . . . "

"No butts . . . what if I'm a rapist or killer?"

"Yeah . . . Yugi !" Jounouchi and Otogi were standing in the door frame.

"Now you guys are watching me," Yugi jumps down and Yami caught him before he hit the floor.

"Oh cutie . . . the door was wide open and we did call your name." Otogi winked.

"Yeah it's a little steamy in here, I can't see anything anyway," Jonouchi continued to tease his buddy. "So are we good."

'Ump I wonder what happen to Jono-kun,' Yugi thought as he straightens his clothes and pray the blush would leave his cheeks. Joey drags his reluctant friend down the stairs and out of the room.

"Yami I'll be back as soon as the curtain goes down. Jono-kun I didn't get my good-bye kiss."

"No way am I letting you go back up those stairs."

"Later my little light," Yami calls down the stairs.

Otogi smiles and watches the movement of Jonouchi's hips," life is good." In one swift movement he turns around and faces Yami. "The games are over, we both know exactly who you are and why you are here. So let's cut the bull shit, Atem**. Atem of the black order!"**

Oooooooooooo

Wow, it's a little on the wild side, but I hope you like it.

R/r see you


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All rights belong to the writers and creators of Yugioh

It's been a while and this story seems to get a little lost but I believe it still has power and I won't give in to frustration, review and let me know what you think.

**Recap:** Otogi smiles and watches the movement of Jonouchi's hips," life is good." In one swift movement he turns around and faces Yami. "The games are over, we both know exactly who you are and why you are here. So let's cut the bull shit, Atem**. Atem of the black order!"**

**Ooooooooooo**

Chapter Seven 4: Code of Honor

Otogi circled around Yami sizing up his position. If he was correct this could well be the most dangerous opponent he'd ever faced. "Perhaps you can enlighten the situation and clear out the cob webs in my mind. Did you find what you were looking for?"

Yami's eyes scan the room looking for an escape route; it was obvious Otogi had planned this little encounter. 'I'm still a little weak, but if I move to the left there is a window,' Yami thought, his eyes were reduced to deep crimson slits.

"Don't even think about it. I've taken the precaution of locking all the windows and doors. You aren't going anywhere until I get the truth, all of it. Maybe this will refresh your memory. Atem's code name is 'Dark Magician', known for escape and pulling off the toughest jobs as if by magic. Your weapons of choice are spears, knives, and spell casting, really. Some call you pharaoh; I heard you have a harem that stretches across two continents. Love them and leave them. Is Yugi your next victim? I won't let you have him! Say something damn it!"

"This guy sounds interesting, why I'd love to meet him," Yami quietly spoke.

"Don't screw with me," Otogi screamed out a warning and pulled out a gun which he pointed at Yami's head. The stranger moved an inch never taking his eyes off Otogi whose fingers quivered ever so slightly.

With his free hand Otogi pulled out a black wallet from his chest pocket and tossed it at the spies' feet. "Looking for this?" Yami shifted his eyes downward.

"Hell I don't know what side you're working for with all these damn passports and I don't give a damn. You're a dead man either way. . . . ."

"Kill me and you kill your precious friends. Besides they'll only send another to replace me," Yami smirked.

"That's' bullshit, no one follows your trails. Your record is flawless." Otogi kept a watchful eye on the dangerous spy. He was known for tricks.

"Yeah so explain how I ended up under a bridge and now I'm standing in a kitchen with a gun to my head," Yami laughed. He shifted his weight and Otogi pushed the gun against his skin. He could smell the sweat on his brow.

"Listen Otogi or whatever you name is you've got it all wrong."

"Otogi pulls the trigger, I'm running out of time, cut the bullshit," Otogi's voice deepens to a whisper. "I will pull the trigger to protect what belong to me."

Yami respected his opponent they were equal in strength and determination, both had something to protect. "My name is Atem and you were sent to Egypt to retrieve an ancient artifact. Yet the trail went cold and you disappeared over two years ago. It appears after repeated attempts of locating the artifact evidence of your death was reported and the treasure was trace to Japan. I've always been intrigue by magic so I took the case. Lots of strange activity and some magic always excited my nature. Finding you was purely accidental."

"But you know what they want to do. I can't let that happen. It's not the puzzle they really want it's the boy. You just can't take the puzzle without endangering his life."

"That information is classified," Atem spoke. He turned towards Otogi who had by now lowered the gun. What did either really have to lose at this point?

"I was just used as a rat to find the boy Yugi. He's the magic the treasure. After I found the professor in Egypt I followed him home. He'd given the last pieces to his grandson and a year before that he'd given him the puzzle. At the time I was prepared to steal the puzzle and go, but my spies uncovered the real truth. They'll cut him up in little pieces. I hid his identify, so if you really have magic then protect him."

"I have a mission." Atem growled.

"I didn't sign up to kill babies. He's just a sweet boy who's looking for his first love, an old man who never hurt anyone, and a friend who would give up his life to protect his friends. I can't kill them, I won't do this shit anymore," Otogi pulls up a chair and slumps down. "So I staged my own death and buried all the evidence and leads. I got a good life here, man just walk away."

"I can't"

"Can you turn him over to the organization, and kill everyone here? What kind of devil are you?"

" -"

"You'll die by my hand first!"

"You're not the only fool in this game. I found Yugi one week ago and sent word I'd be closing the case. But his beauty even from afar captivated my heart. I thought touching him would cure my wild obsession and I could figure out a way to do my job and keep him for myself. Time is an enemy for men in our profession and I realized I was being watched, my mistake. Yugi consumed my days and I watched him at school and play and the moment my cover was blown I was beaten down, memory confused, and my mission in trouble."

"So you want to protect him," Otogi felt a glimmer of hope.

"It's too late."

"Look take the puzzle and my worthless life. I'll do whatever you ask. I don't deserve Jou after all the pain I've caused in the business. It was only a dream."

Atem thought it over, "Maybe there is a way out of this shit. Ok tomorrow midnight we'll leave make a deal, but you'll have to leave them all behind, forever."

"Forever "

"Maybe I can help you escape, but you can never come back to Japan, they'll have to run always moving. It's the only way."

"I want a blood oath," Otogi whispered.

Otogi went to his car and returned with a few items which included Atem's blade. "If the tales are true this is not an ordinary blade."

"It has been in my family for generations."

Otogi held out his arms and watch as Atem slit his wrist and allowed the blood to flow into two small capsules. Atem did the same. They mixed their essences and made oath each binding their faiths in blood. Atem seals it with a special curse and marks in the form of a small dark magician appears and the slits disappear. It was an unbreakable bond broken only by death. Yugi and Jou would be protected at all cost.

Otogi wept realizing he'd never see his sweet Jou again. Life had gone to the shit box. He had until midnight to save everything he'd come to love.

R/r


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** All rights belong to the authors of Yugioh, and to Avril Lavigne whose songs inspired this story.

A/N: Sex, Sex, so if you're underage I hope your computer shuts down for a moment and the story disappears. . . . Enjoy It's been a while but I'm back.

**Chapter 5: Desires**

"Otogi what took you so long; I've been waiting forever?" The blond sat on his unmade bed. He'd skipped school. Jonouchi couldn't help but whine he loved Otogi so much. Otogi dropped into his life over two years ago. It was hard to determine his age, but he was without a doubt experienced and on his own. His motorbike had broken down and he was at the old shack having it repaired. Often the boys would hang out at the shack owned by a friend of Jonouchi's trying to fix up an old car. Jonouchi walked over to the stranger and it was love at first fight. That's how it all started; the stranger had taken a car part the blond wanted. Being the hot head he was he wanted to fight for the scrap of metal.

Otogi had something else in mind as a reward for his trouble and stole Jonouchi's first kiss. It was the only way to silence the over excited blond. After two years his desire for that black hair drifter only grew deeper, and thinking about his embarrassment so long ago made him blush.

"Ah . . . did you miss me lover boy," Otogi purred and roughly pulled Jonouchi in his arms. He whispered his name ardently.

"Katsuya, dance for me." Otogi nibbled on his ear. He grabbed the bottom of his lover's tee-shirt and slipped it over his head. Otogi moved his teeth over Katsuya's chest and continued to call him by his pet name. "Move your hips as I thrust deeply inside your warm body, I want to hear you scream and beg for more."

Jonouchi's shivered as he felt the soft fabric slid over his skin. Otogi lifted him up on top of his broad chest and continued to eat the blond's flesh; bringing him into total submission. Katsuya's skin tasted of sweet apples, mixed with spice. Otogi paid special attention to the goose bumps around his nipples.

"Katsuya . . . Katsuya . . . . My lover, I'm going to take you over and over till your body burns only for me."

The blond forgot to be mad, he forgot his name or what he wanted to talk about, because the moment Otogi called him Katsuya he lost his mind. Otogi stopped only for a moment and moved his lover's lower body closer to his moist lips. His ass was sitting on his face and Otogi gave his quivering opening special attention.

"Ah . . . . I can't take it . . . it feels so good." Katsuya moaned.

Otogi always had something new to show the boy. Katsuya wiggled his hips shamefully; he was dripping from every opening in his body. Otogi continued to tease the boy while he prepared him for his burning shaft. He wanted Katsuya to remember this day forever it would be their last.

With ease Otogi's moved Katsuya down his chest and took him in one long thrust. Katsuya screamed in pleasure and started to dance.

"I love you," Otogi whispered as he left a note under Katsuya's pillow it was ten minutes to midnight. The note said . . . . Thanks, Katsuya. The boy couldn't cry his pain was too deep so he turned to violence.

Oooooooo

_**I'm trying to remember, why I was afraid;**_

_**To be myself and let the covers fall away;**_

_**I guess I never had someone like you,**_

_**To help me, to help me fit, in my skin;**_

_**I never felt like this before; I'm naked, around you, does it show?**_

_**You see right through me, and I can't hide; I'm naked around you, and it feels so right . . . **_

Mean while . . . .

Yugi had just finished third period history and made a decision to ditch school. He couldn't explain his reasons but a strong desire to get back to the game shop drove him insane. His need to see Yami drove him to distraction.

"Yugi . . . come on you can't skip class, we're having a big test and . . . ." Tea's voice drifted over the loud voices in the hall.

"I . . . don't feel so good." Yugi lied. Tea placed her hand on his forehead. "Well you do feel a little hot. Ok I'll cover for you, but promise to go straight to bed."

"Sure," Yugi lowered his eyes and spoke in a soft whisper to Tea. He was going to bed but not to sleep. 'I've made up my mind, today I'm going to become a man,' Yugi thought. He left Tea and once out of her sight he quickens his stride until he was running down the street, only minutes away from his destiny.

Oooooooo . . . .

Yami closed his eyes and remembered Yugi's sweet body in his arms, his scent and tried to block out the image. 'No . . . he's not for me,' he moaned.

Instead Yami continued to comb his tri-colored hair. He parted the red to the left and the gold to the right, Yugi thought the look was sexy. Next he completed the look with thigh length boots and black leather pants that Otogi had dropped by earlier. He climbed out of the window only to meet a breathless Yugi on the other side.

'Damn it . . . . I thought he was still at school,' Yami walked pass the boy as if he'd never met him before.

"Wait . . . . I said wait. . . .How dare you leave like a thief in the night," Yugi reached for Yami only to grab thin air.

"I am a thief . . . ." Yami stopped but he didn't turn around.

"I don't care?"

"This is a mistake, go back to school and play with your little friends."

"**No!** . . . It doesn't matter what you've done," Yugi screamed out loud. Fear gripped his heart. He couldn't lose this man.

"Foolish boy . . . you mean nothing to me, just a little amusement while I gained my strength." Yami swiftly turned around and glared at Yugi, whose eyes blazed back at him in defiance.

"I don't believe you . . . _I can see right through you_." Yugi whispered.

Yami continued to glare at the boy. His eyes took in Yugi's shorts that displayed his shapely legs. His soft muscles were covered with a shin of sweat and Yami's desire flared.

"I have a lover and he's satisfies my desires . . . ." Yami's deep voice hurt. "I don't have time for children, especially little virgins . . . . All the winning, begging, and crying; it's so tiresome."

Those words stabbed Yugi deeply in his heart; he could feel the tears gathering behind his eye lids and start to fall down his cheeks. "I don't care what you say; I need you by my side."

Yami turned swiftly around and started to walk across the street. Yugi blinded by his tears followed but didn't see the car as it screech to a stop in front of him. The car swerved turning over on its side and missed the young duelist my inches. Yugi lay in the middle of the street, unconscious.

"By the God's . . ." Yami leaned over his side and felt his warm breath against the palm of his hand. He lifted the young boy up and carried him inside. "Brat . . . please I'll do whatever you ask . . . . Don't die."

With care Yami placed Yugi on the bed and removed his shirt. He wiped his brow and chest with a cold cloth, but only found a few bruises; the boy was fine. Yugi started to stir.

"So you'll do whatever I ask . . . well I want you."

"So you heard my plea. I thought you were hurt," Yami stroked Yugi's cheek, and lifted a lone tear to his lips. "Do you understand what this means? I can't promise you a life or anything after this. It's a lonely road I walk, filled with danger. Yet I can't hold back my desire for you." Yami's kisses send off fireworks in Yugi's brain. He wasn't prepared for the swift embrace Yami gave him. At the same time Yami skillfully stripped down to his silk briefs or . . . . .

Yugi still shaken by the kiss averted his eyes from Yami's muscled body. Yami wore a red G-string around his hips. Yugi had heard about them and saw a picture in one of Jono-kun _fan books_. Yami dove in for another kiss.

"Ah . . ." Yugi push again the man's chest.

"Oh . . . shit did I hurt you?" Yami searched Yugi's face for answers. 'Damn,' his cheeks were flushed, and the boy's eyes deepen in color, they were blood red. Yami could feel the heat building up in Yugi's body, he was ready. It would take all his power not to rape him.

"Ah no . . . it's just I have to ask. . . I don't want to cry, don't hate me." Yugi bit his lower lip to stop the tears.

Yami chucked, to be Yugi's first filled his heart with a love he'd never experience in his hard life before. Next he lifted Yugi hips up and slipped the shorts down his slender legs. Yami took Yugi's penis in his mouth and fully intended to give him a blow job he'd never forget. Yugi came several times while he held Yami's hair in his fist. The sensations robbed Yugi of all speech, especially when he felt Yami's fingers inside his opening. Gently Yami worked them inside until he found Yugi's love knot. Yami continued to watch his lovers face.

"Um . . . ." Yugi let go of Yami's hair and grabbed the bed sheets. The second finger hurt.

"Don't fight this . . . relax my little kitten. I want to join with you and my shaft filled with love is thick, you'll feel a little pain, but I promise you pleasure." Yami cooed and continued to prob.

"Please it hurts so much . . ." the thought of something bigger scared him shitless and he tensed up.

Yami toyed with Yugi's pert nipples and the boy moaned loudly. The spy had found Yugi's weakness. He sucked on the little buds and stretched Yugi to receive his throbbing penis. Yami couldn't hold back anymore. Yugi's body had become a sensual mess; he was so hot and he started to grind his hips wantonly again Yami penis. He was completely relaxed.

Yugi couldn't image what would come next, as Yami lifted his legs up on top of his shoulders. Yugi's breathing was ragged. "DO IT," he croaked.

It was ten minutes to midnight. "I love you, kitten." Yami left a lock of his hair which he had braided into a bracelet on the small night stand next to the bed. Later Yugi would cry for days as he fingered the fine hairs against his skin. It held Yami's scent and he remembered.

Oooooooooo

Two lone figures met in a deserted where house, each with heavy hearts. One would fringe death and the other would disappear forever. Yet each in would always protect the ones they loved.

Ooooooo

R/r . . . . It just gets better. . . . Thanks reading my insane ramblings . . . inspiration comes with reviews


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** All rights belong to the authors of Yugioh, and to Avril Lavigne whose songs inspired this story.

**Recap: **So sad but Yami and Otogi have left mysterious . . . . What am I thinking, read on . . .

**Chapter 6: **Kaiba's Unite 

It's been two days since the disappearance of the stranger called Yami and the drifter called Otogi; yet in the eyes of one young man time stopped two days ago. His room had become a self imposed prison and he only visited the game shop to keep the neighbor's suspicion at bay. To the heart broken duelist hell and Domino were the same. He couldn't eat or sleep the latter only gave him nightmares.

"Go away; the game shop is closed for renovation!" Yugi screamed through the upstairs window. He wanted to strangle the bastards leaning on the door bell. "Can't you read the sign?"

"Yugi . . . open the door." Mokuba screamed back, his hands were cupped over his lips. "I swear I'll call the police or worst my big brother."

"Leave me alone!" Yugi forced the bedroom window open. He covered his eyes and glared down at three figures standing on the lawn near his window. Tea with her hands on her hips, along with Mokuba and Ryou had planted their bodies on Grandpa's property; leaning on the door bell has lost its amusement.

"Yugi . . . . Open the door, Mokuba cried again. You've missed two days of school and Jonouchi won't say a word. He's pissed at everybody and told Ryou he'd never wanted to hear your name again." Mokuba's voice softens to a slight whisper, with each passing word.

"Well maybe you should listen to him and mind your own business. Leave before I call the police for trespassing on my grandpa's property." On that note Yugi slammed the glass window and closed the shutters. All light disappeared and he was once again surrounded in darkness.

Ryou shuffled his feet and Tea mumbled some incoherent words under her breath. The plan to get Yugi and Jonouchi together still had a lot of kinks to be worked out. Mokuba moved closer to the window and used his 'Kaiba voice' in hopes of reaching his friend.

"Yugi, I know you can hear me . . . tomorrow after gym . . . by the sakura tree . . . be there or I will call grandpa."

"Traitor" Yugi screamed in the afternoon air. "Call Ra for all I care, it won't bring Yami back!"

Yugi found refuge on a tear stained pillow which had fallen on the floor. It still held Yami's scent so he squeezed it tightly against his wet cheeks. "Why . . . . Why did he leave?" the words vibrated in his mind. Soon the nightmares would return. It didn't take long for images of Yami, Jono, and Otogi to dance around in his head. Yugi needed answers and it appeared Jono-kun was the only one he could talk to but Jono-kun had closed the door.

'Tomorrow,' he thought, 'I'll find that bastard and he better tell me what happened.' Yugi crushed the pillow even tighter and prepared to wallow in his private hell one more night.

Outside the small band of friends continued to chat as they walked away from Grandpa's game shop.

"Ok Mokuba that plan didn't work." Tea gave her best Kaiba glare which caused the others to laugh.

"Yeah, we used our secret weapon," Ryou continued to chat. "What if he doesn't come?"

"Oh, he'll be there," Now Mokuba smirked at them all.

"Ok, now for the other!" Tea smiled at the young Kaiba, he had so much confidence in bringing the two best friends together.

"Well that's easy," Ryou volunteer, "Jonouchi may be pissed at the world but he's always hungry." Everyone laugh and rushed back to the old club house just in time to tell Jonouchi about tomorrow.

Meanwhile . . . .

On the other side of town a blond set in the principal's office daydreaming. Jonounchi waited for the secretary to finish typing up his detention slip; fighting of course. 'Oh screw this,' he thought my old man's is going to beat my ass to the bone.'

"WAIT!" the secretary called out.

Jono ran out of the office with thoughts of Otogi on his mind. All his angry focused on Yugi; it was obvious Yugi knew something about Otogi's disappearance. 'I'll beat the crap out of that shrimp,' he thought. Jono didn't stop running until he reached the old club house; he needed a place to think.

**. . . Next day . . . **

Jono was the first to arrive; he was tired and hungry. "Where the hell's the food," he yelled out to Mokuba," the young Kaiba's arms were empty.

"Sorry there's no picnic," Mokuba lowered his head in mock shame. He tried to smooth over the deception with his puppy dog eyes.

Jonouchi's glare softens, "Mokuba, you got me. . . . So . . . what's the deal?"

"Well you gotta work things out with Yugi-kun." Mokuba blurted; just before Seto Kaiba stepped out of his limo with the young duelist in tow.

"Why, you bastard! This is none of your business." Jonouchi turned around and started to walk away but he only ran into Kaiba.

"You called my brother a bastard, I don't think you're going anywhere," Kaiba barked.

Jonouchi's narrowed his eyes to hazel slits and his nostrils flared. "Son of a bitch, don't mess with me, money bags."

"Likewise, dumb ass, but you got Mokuba upset . . . so it's my business. What's the problem not man enough to work out your screwed up love life. It's amazing you even got one. Must be one sick dude." Seto smirked and move to the side exposing Yugi who chuckled.

"Screw you, Kaiba," Jonouchi turned toward the gang pissed at them first for telling his secrets and next for bringing Kaiba into the picture. His eyes stayed glued on Yugi who continued to laugh at his pain.

"You think this is funny spiky?"

"Whatever . . . you got something to say . . . then say it!" Yugi scream out his voice cracking from all the crying he'd been doing throughout the night.

"Yeah I want to know what that piece of shit you slept with did to my boyfriend." Jounouchi screamed back.

"Yugi had sex, when did that happen?" Ryou and Tea looked at each other confused.

Yugi turned away, embarrassed and flustered, "Shut up slut."

"Everything was fine, now Otogi's gone and your lover has disappeared." Jono advanced on his little friend. Kaiba amused stepped to the side. He was actually enjoying the little spat. Mokuba stated to get a little nervous and grabbed Kaiba's hand. Kaiba glanced at his little brother and smirked.

"Miss goody-two shoes. . . . You're nothing but a boyfriend snatching fiend, it's your fault my Otogi is gone."

"My fault, maybe he got tired, you know . . . . The same old moves." Yugi twisted his hips lewdly. Yugi's brilliant amethyst eyes blazed with fire, he was really getting pissed.

"Moves, like you got any . . . Shorty," now Jono motioned to his manhood and smirked at Yugi.

"Oh at least I didn't spread my legs to the first stranger I met," Jono covered his mouth; he really didn't mean to say that.

"Wow . . . . Where's the popcorn." Kaiba whispered to Mokuba. The situation made him laugh. It was almost worth the swelling of his jaw.

Mokuba stepped on his brothers' shoe, "I don't like this." Tea left the playing field.

"Damn it," Yugi couldn't believe the cruelty behind Jono-kun's words. "You're the cock hound, do it anywhere anytime" Tears misted in Yugi's eyes and on shaking legs he stepped forward and struck a blow to Joey's chest. Joey on reflex blocked the blow but hit Yugi across the face on the down swing.

"Stocked the duelist staggered backwards and landed against Kaiba's chest. Kaiba had been watching and decided this was ridiculous so he grabbed Yugi by his collar and proceeded to drag the kicking boy away.

"Mokuba you dragged me out here for this," Yugi's legs were in the air and he was kicking and punching for all his might. Maybe it was luck or a miracle, but Yugi closed his eyes and poured all his strength into the next blow. With faith own his side, he connected with Kaiba's jaw. Both boys went flying in opposite directions and landed on their ass.

Not a blade of grass stirred and the wind appeared to stop blowing. Kaiba of Kaiba Corp was sitting on the grass, on his ass with a swollen jaw. No one moved as the CEO untangled his long legs and moved to a standing position, his eyes pierced through them all and landed on Yugi still trying to stand up.

Jounouchi watched and Kaiba watch them all, it was apparent to the blond Kaiba would kill them all one by one. Death would be slow and pain, and of course Yugi would be the first to go.

"Don't even think about it money bags." Jounouchi dashed to Yugi's side and stood protectively over his best friend. "Nobody touches Yugi, got it."

"Mokuba, if you don't get this mutt out of my face. . . ." Kaiba stepped forward.

Two yard monitors appeared out of the blue, followed by Tea, breathing rather hard.

"Break it up, stand down! Everyone report to the principal's office, and Jonouchi Katsuya you're already on detention. I suppose this is it . . . suspension . . . you've had three fights in two days."

"Screw you; I ain't going nowhere," Joey narrowed his eyes to tiny slits and continued to focus on Kaiba.

"What about him?" Joey pointed to Kaiba who completely ignored the teacher as he brushed the grass from his coat.

"Ah . . . . Kaiba, explain yourself." The teacher's voice quivered with fear.

"I don't do principle or detention?" the arrogant CEO quietly spoke.

The others giggled and wondered just what Kaiba did do?

"Listen moron, I'll take responsibly for this and detention will be held at my mansion. Will that satisfy your silly rules? Unless you don't think I'm responsible enough."

"OH . . . that's fine, sir," the two monitors whispered in unison.

Kaiba's limo pulled up next to the curb. Roland opened the door and asked Kaiba for instructions while the gang piled inside. Jonouchi forgot his troubles and began pushing buttons on the console in front of his seat.

"Jono-kun you're acting like a kid," Ryou commented between slurps of thick chocolate fudge syrup.

"Ah . . . . Its ok, Ryou, I'm usually by myself and this is so much more fun. See that one, Jono-kun it makes strawberry shakes and the topping are underneath that cabinet. Nii-sama bought it for my birthday. Go for it."

No one noticed the duelist huddled near the door, buried in the thick leather seat of Kaiba's limo. "Hey Mokuba, just drop me off at Grandpa . . ." his voice low and sad.

"No way."

Jonouchi's heart broke at the site of his friend. All the love he'd felt for years bubbled up in Jono-kun's heart and he wanted only to comfort Yugi. Slowly Jono swallowed the last of his ice cream and moved to sit next to Yugi.

"Yugi, I'm such a big jerk, almost as bad as Kaiba." He touched Yugi's hand and both boys started to shake slightly. "Yugi forgive me, buddy."

Yugi squeezed the hand offered to him in friendship, "Jono-kun, I'm sorry too, I'm so tired."

"Yeah buddy you look like hell," Jono laughed. "Love the hit to the jaw. I hope it swells to the size of a baseball."

Silently the boys rode to the mansion and Seto Kaiba hurled them all into a large gaming room. Jounouchi and Yugi still held hands; it was good to be together again.

"Enough, this is not a love nest. We'll all very happy to see the friendship club is back in action. Mokuba!"

"Nii-sama has a plan to find Otogi and Yami," Proudly the young Kaiba stuck out his chest and moved to the side. Kaiba had a plan.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Thanks . . . . R/r….. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: "**I'm Naked without you"

"Friendship jerks, this is so lame," Seto mumble as his fingers flew across the keyboard, Mokuba had roped him into finding two losers. However he had to admit it was cool listening to Mokuba brag.

Joey set in a corner with Yugi both boys were wrapped up in thoughts about their lovers," You think money-bags will find out anything," Joey asked.

"Well you know he hates to lose," Yugi answered. "Joey-kun what do you think. I think I understand why Yami left, but I don't get what happened to Otogi-sama." He was so happy and you loved him."

Joey turned away he didn't want Yugi to see the tears in his eyes. "Joey-kun . . . . I'm so sorry I should have kept my mouth close."

"No it's ok, we gotta have faith," Joey sniffed and leaned in for a much needed brotherly hug from his friend. "Come on lets go give money-bags a kick in the ass. We ain't got all day."

Just as Kaiba hit the jackpot, Ryou came screaming inside the game room from the kitchen. He'd watched the world news on the servant's small monitor always interested in his homeland. 'Yugi . . . Joey look . . . . Yami's on the tube!"

Mokuba rolled down a large screen and the boys watched as a group of small figures filled the screen. The man set in a wooden chair with his hands behind his back; he was tied to the chair. Blood dripped from the rope burns and his ankles also tied to the legs of the chair appeared to be broken. Both feet were twisted at odd angles around the legs. A black hood covers his head but a hole in the top allowed his hair to stick out. It was three different colors, gold, red, and black.

The man's head lay at a strange angle which suggested it wasn't attached to his body. A man stood behind the chair and he had a hatchet in his hand that was dripping with bright red blood. Underneath the picture a date almost two weeks old was printed on the bottom. Blood covered the floor and a message in a foreign code was written in small letters on a mirror behind the executioner. This was an act of terrorist and an affront to the Japanese government. Before anyone could say a word the news bulletin flashed over and over.

On the fourth flash the news moved to local headlines and centered on a bank robber and jewelry thief. This guy was bad and in an attempt to escape he was captured but he shot an officer and the thief was killed on the spot. The undertakers removed the body from the street and as they lifted him up onto the stretcher a dice fell from underneath the covered body and pointed at Joey, his dark hair mixed with shades of green called to Joey, and he screamed. "No . . . . it can't be." This thief had been on the run for two years, dodging officials in nine countries.

"Bullshit!" Seto bellow out loud. "My information is 100% actuate."

All heads turned to the CEO. Shock stopped everyone from reacting except Yugi who stood firm in his personal commitment to Yami that he was alive. Yugi walked up to Seto, "It's true that can't be Yami or Otogi. It's a lie all of it."

"But Yugi you're in shock and you really don't know anything about him." Ryou whispered afraid to angry Seto.

"I know everything that's important." Yugi shot back at the group.

"What about Otogi-sama, he drifted in dirt poor and we didn't know where he came from." Ryou continued to be the bad guy and voice his thoughts out loud.

"Shut up, Otogi maybe a lot of things but he's not a thief, and I'd know if he was dead," Joey employed Yugi's eyes for reassurance.

"Yugi help us to understand," Mokuba spoke gently.

"Play back the tape and stop the frame at the slump figure over the chair." Yugi walked up to the huge screen and waited as Mokuba complied with his wishes. "Look at his hair."

"Well it's like yours.

"No, look closely Joey can't you see it!"

Joey shook his head, "aah . . ."

"His bangs are black and the gold is in the back. I don't care how you part my hair it'll never fall like that and Yami's the same way. Yami has a birth mark on his left foot; there is nothing on either of this man's foot. Joey you know I'm telling the truth."

"Look at the dice on Otogi's ear, that's not Otogi his dice always fall on # six, why is it on # three. You know his dice is loaded. That's not Otogi under that sheet. ITS NOT!

Besides I'd know. Yugi walked away from the screen and stood in front of Seto. "Kaiba I want you to take me to Egypt."

"Yugi . . . ." Ryou gasp.

"You've got shit loads of money and a jet. All I got is Yami and a one night stand to remember. I want more." Yugi blushed but he didn't back down.

Joey coughed and Mokuba moved to stand beside his brother. "You can't tell Nii-same what to do."

"Why not, he's got what I need."

Kaiba should their and smirked.

"Fine I'll find Yami and Otogi on my own power." Yugi turned to go. "Damn it!"

"Yugi where are you going?"

"To Egypt, its Yami home."

"Enough are you guys going to stand here all day and gossip." Seto barked, "When the truth is right in your face. If you are coming get your ass in gear, the plane leaves in thirty minutes."

"Kaiba –sama," Yugi allowed his tears to fall, "thank you…"

Thank for giving my fan time and Happy Thanks giving…


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Wishing makes most dreams come true, but Kazuki Takahashi Yugioh belongs completely to you.

**Chapter 8 Come**

True to his word Kaiba's private plane dropped down in Cairo two days ago, yet the gang plus Kaiba were still clueless as to the whereabouts of Yami or Otogi. Frustration started to take roots in each of their hearts with the exception of Yugi. He held steadfast to the dream that Yami was somewhere waiting for him. His heart ached for the other and tonight of all nights the feeling took root and wouldn't let go.

Yugi left the expensive hotel suite after all the others were asleep and bribed a young merchant to take him deep into the darkest part of town, the tombs. He received a message from a man in a white robe to meet him at the tombs. Clutching his necklace close to his breast, he followed the merchant in search of the tall dark stranger who wore a hood over his head but Yugi could see the outline of deep tattoos etched into the side of his face. His expression was one of silent fear. Yugi followed behind the young merchant who looked more like a thief and his mind wondered to the first meeting two days ago inside the lobby when he first encountered his destiny.

**Flashback …..**

"Jono-kun did you see where the man in the white robe ran off too," Yugi asked.

"Ah . . . must be the desert sun getting to you, nobody here but us hungry travelers." Jounouchi answered.

"But he was right here, I bought these maps of Egypt from him, but I didn't have enough money so I went back to the room. Look there's the stand."

"Yugi those maps are free for the guest, look I got one and Mokuba is using his as a fan." Jounouchi laugh.

"But I did see him," confused Yugi kept his silence and followed the gang to the dining room for a quick meal.

Later that night Yugi opened his map and folded in between some sightseeing suggestions Yugi found a mysterious note; it read _'in two days time, your journey will began, have courage for much danger lies ahead, but your destiny will be fulfilled.' _

For the first time Yugi kept a secret from his closest friends and went in search of the man in the white robe. The only clue available existed at the map stand, so he returned to his only point of reference. A stranger approached the young boy and asked his name.

"Are you the boy from Japan in search of his destiny?" the stranger whispered.

"Do you know where Yami is? Tell me this instance!" Yugi yell.

The man disappeared, but not before he shoved a piece of paper at Yugi. Yugi ran after the man only to see a white robed man disappear around a corner outside the hotel. In his haste he stumbles and dropped the precious note. Scrambling on the ground Yugi retrieved the note now he was looking at a pair of shinny black leather boots.

"Yugi what the hell are you doing, the geeks are looking for you," Kaiba spoke sternly as he lifted Yugi up in one grasp of his large hand.

"Damn it Kaiba put me down this is none of your business," Yugi voiced his indigence, he hated when Kaiba excised his authority.

"You drag my ass half way across the world. Oh it's my business you little fowl mouth brat." Kaiba loosen his grip and allowed the teen to slip through his fingers. "Now what are you hiding?"

Yugi refused to answer and glared at Kaiba in return. "I don't owe you a damn thing Kaiba. You only agree to this trip out of your own selfishness and curiously; admit it; you didn't want to look like a fool in front of Mokuba."

"Smart ass," Kaiba turned and walked away. "Two more days that's all the time I'm giving you to find your worthless lover, after which you can rot in these cursed desert sands."

Yugi stuffed the note in his pocket and turned toward the elevator, but a voice coming from the hall way changed his course and halted Kaiba's journey.

'Yugi! What are you doing out here with Nii-sama?" Mokuba called out. "We were looking all over the hotel. Mokuba turned his attention to Kaiba with concern on his face. "Nii-sama you got a lead or something?"

"What's wrong Yugi-kun, seeing ghost and spirits?" Ryou added. "You're as white as a mummy."

"Just getting a little air," Yugi lied. "I'm fine, really."

"Well it's dinner time and we are all going to go to city hall tomorrow and surf the net, maybe there's some local information on Yami and his family."

Yugi looked a little puzzle, but Jonounchi cleared up the confusion. "Yu how many tri-colored hair Egyptians do you think there are in this city," Jonounchi smiled at the brilliant plan.

"Ahh . . . Mokuba please tell me this isn't your idea." Kaiba voiced.

"You got a better idea, money bags?"

"Jono-kun its ok, everyone is being so helpful. Thank you," Yugi added while clutching his right pocket, he had plans of his own. "Let's go eat and start out fresh in the morning."

After dinner Yugi fringed a stomach ache and went upstairs to read the note which started to burn a hole in his pocket. It took all his wits to avoid Kaiba's glare. Sure enough he was supposed to contact the white robbed man later that night in the tombs, but where and how? So here I am following a stranger.

**End of Flashback . . . **

"Mister . . . where exactly is this place and why are the streets so dark and deserted." Yugi whispered as he shuffled to keep up with the stranger, who never spoke a word. He heard someone call him Bakura and it seem to piss the strange off. He left the main roads and continued to lead Yugi down dark allies and narrow passage ways, hiding from humans. Yugi couldn't tell if the chill from his bones came from the air or the fear in his heart.

"Hey stop . . . if you don't say something soon. . . ." Yugi bump into a pole because he was looking behind himself and forgot to look forward. In a spit second the guy was nowhere to be found, he'd been ditched. The man called Bakura had taken his money and left the teen in a den of thieves, cutthroats, and liars.

Yugi was all alone and scared. He started to run and eventually surfaced into a busy market place. Merchants barbering assorted goods were everywhere but the looks from the shop keepers and customers was cagy.

The hairs on his nape started to tickle his neck and sweat poured down his shoulders, by that time he realized he was being followed with nowhere to run. '_Yami I really need_ _you!'_ the words echoed in his heart like a prayer, just before he was grabbed. Cloth was forced inside Yugi's mouth and the boy was carried off. His last thoughts were of Yami and the love he'd never have, but his worst nightmare involved rape and murder.

The sound of a door closing and the scent of heavy incense made him realize he was in a room. The air was thick with smoke and it burned his throat. Tears ran down his cheeks before his vision started to blur and he knew he'd pass out from the flumes that stated to leak from the cloth now placed over his nose.

**Thirty minutes later . . . . **

Yami help me!" The boy kicked and punched at the air. He caught conflicting male scents and continued to fight at the arms that encircled his small body.

"Calm down . . . . . lover it's me, you're safe," a deep baritone voice filled his head and he opened his eyes to glaze at his lover. Yami's piercing crimson eyes smiled down at his kitten.

"Yami!" Yugi uttered the name softly; it was a lover's sigh.

The older man touched Yugi's trembling hands and held them tight against his own cheeks. "See I'm not a dream."

Yami's cool touch on his cheeks caused tears to surface in the corners of Yugi's eyes, but within seconds a light went off in his head and the tears dried. With all his might Yugi slapped Yami across his cheek and both guys went flying in different directions each landing on his ass.

Shocked Yami was completely caught off guard, it's not that he couldn't block the slap; it's just that he didn't have a defense against an attack from his little kitten. Cautiously he rose and started to approach the upset youth.

"Don't you dare come any closer!" Yugi screamed his voice was choked with emotion and pain.

"Kitten," Yami whispered.

"Stuff it; you have no right to call me that anymore. You're nothing but a low life thief." Yugi wiped his eyes and straighten his back. He looked around and realizes they were alone. Had he been treated so roughly by this man he loved with all his heart? "How could you leave me to suffer? My feelings meant nothing."

"Yugi let me explain?" Yami smirked; he still didn't realize the extent of his conduct.

"I don't want your explanation. I deserve much more, starting with a little trust. I'm not some little high school boy looking for a thrill. Did you kiss my cheek on the way out; damn you? First you left and then you faked your death."

Yugi left the bed and stood his position on the other side of the room, which wasn't far enough for comfort. Yami's scent called to his physical nature and he wanted to be ravished. Shit he wanted down and dirty sex. Yami had awakened his desires and Yugi felt like a _bitch in heat; _his hole needed to be filled.

"I never once stop thinking about you?"

"I said stuff it," Yugi voice started to crack. "Is it your nature to screw the boys and leave? Am I one of many hearts you've trampled?"

"Don't do this?" Yami stood up and moved a few feet towards the angry youth. "Placing your life in danger would have destroyed everything I've come to hold precious, it was easier to just leave you."

"I swear if you come any closer I'd never let you touch me again. Oh but that wouldn't be a problem for the invisible man; you'd just disappear." Yugi started to tremble; he could feel the heat emanating from the other's body. Yami was a full grown man and Yugi wanted him despite his present anger. He glanced down at Yami's crouch and almost gave in.

"Enough . . . . If you hate me so much why in the hell did you come?"

"Why did you ask me; leaving clues all over the place? It's easy I wanted to kick your ass and make you suffer as I have. Maybe I thought seeing you would somehow heel my wounds, but instead of closing I'm bleeding again. You broke my heart."

Yugi wanted nothing more that for Yami to hold him tightly. But he just couldn't back down yet, the lock that surrounded his heart seen to tighten with each breath.

"It's a long story?" my little lover.

"I've got a lot of time, there's nothing else out there for me." Yugi's eyes met Yami's and a truce was called. "Don't tell me you're sorry, I couldn't bare that bullshit and don't tell me I wouldn't understand or that I'm too young . . ."

"What I have to say is forever and between men. If you come down this road there is no turning back I won't be able to let you go, ever?" Yami moved a little closer and Yugi sigh.

"_Is it my destiny foretold by the man in white?"_ Yugi thought.

"Would you come with me and never look back . . . . I would not only take your body, but your heart and soul as well. I defy the heavens to stop my actions and ask you to travel down the devils road. Come Yugi and let me call you Kitten once more." Yami extended his arm and beckon Yugi to come and dance. Yugi could hear the music as it played in his mind. The tone spelled danger. He had a choice to make . . . . . . . . . .

R/r

So what will Yugi do for love or is it just LUST? Enjoy and review, watch the mystery as it unfolds and watch for Kaiba's involvement as it deepens.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: All rights belong to the authors of Yugioh, and to Avril Lavigne songs especial Naked.

**Chapter: 9** _I'm with you_

_Talk me by the hand,_

_Take me somewhere new,_

_I don't know who you are,_

_But I . . . I'm with you._

"Yugi-kun can you hear me . . . . Wake up man," frantic with worry Jonouchi continued to speak to the unconscious boy.

Yugi stirred in the bed and tried to open his lazy eye lids. Voices in the distance called to him but he couldn't response. Somewhere trapped in time Yugi didn't want to leave the comfort of his lover's arms, Yami's scent enveloped him in bliss. 'Yami . . . .' the boy called out seductively searching for the warmth the other provided, yet other voices invaded his space, his hands fell on thin air.

"Wow Yugi's having one hell of a dream," Mokuba giggled.

"Shit, he's really out of it . . ." Ryou snickers could be heard just above Yugi's moans.

"Yu before you say something really shameful I suggest you O .P.E.N Y.O.U.R E.Y.E.S!" Jonouchi had his mouth buried in Yugi's ear . . . NOWWWWWWWWWWWW!

"Ahh . . . ." Yugi raised his head and simultaneously opened his eyes to meet Jonouchi's deep hazel orbs.

"Jon-kun is it really you and where is Yami," lost in a fog of pleasure, Yugi's words were slurred and unrecognizable.

"Yugi you're dreaming, Yami is not ever coming back," the feisty blond answered. "Sorry Yu I know he's your first lover and that's special, but we have proof he's gone."

"That's impossible we were together last night and we made love till dawn . . . ." Yugi didn't finish his sentence everyone glared at him as if he had two heads. So he snapped his mouth closed.

"Wow . . . that was some dream, you've been in this bed for almost a week," Ryou couldn't stop laughing. His mind was on Yugi's erotic dreamscape.

"Yugi sorry to break it to yah, but this article came out while you were missing; it's about Yami's family and his death. He worked for the government and was on a mission and well you know the rest. Looks like Yami's some kind of hero, died with honors and his body was cremated last week. The family had a ceremony yesterday to entomb his ashes. Man I'm feeling yeah, but it's over. We gotta get back home." Jounouchi hated to be the barrier of bad news, but Yugi needed help.

The petite duelist refused to acknowledge his best buddy and turned away. He rose from the bed and stood facing the patio. The air would feel good against his skin so he walked outside on shaking legs. 'I better be quite, they think Yami's dead,' Yugi thought.

"Yugi, its ok if you want to stay a little longer, I don't mind. But my big brother has a business to run, so we 'll leave tonight." Mokuba walked over to the Yugi and waited for an answer, but the works were lost in his throat.

"Look Yugi I know you think it's the end of the world, but we still have some living to do. The plane will be leaving tonight and I expect everyone including you to be on it." On that note Kaiba turned to walk away. He was about to close the door when Yugi called out. "Don't worry about me Kaiba we could leave now I really don't care."

"Yugi, you don't mean that. Aren't you going to see Yami's family?" Ryou asked.

"For what purpose, they never knew of my existence. I was just a one –night stand. I know what everyone is thinking and it's ok. I just want to go home."

"Yugi, I'll stay here for a few days if you want," Mokuba volunteer.

"Hell no, you've got work and school," Kaiba cut that short.

"There is nothing for us here but sorry, Kaiba is right," Yugi smiled and started to pack his bags, he never said another word until the private plane landed in Domino. He waved good bye to his friends when they dropped him off at the Game Shop. Grandpa was waiting and welcome Yugi with a big hung.

"See yah guys," Yugi ran straight to his room. After closing and locking the door he lay down on his bed and hugged the puzzle to his chest. It had been over twelve hours and finally he was along. Yugi closed his eyes and concentrated his thoughts on Yami. 'Yami . . . . . where are you?'

**Flashback . . . . . . **

Yugi took Yami's outstretched hand and followed his lover into another room. It was a bit smaller than the other, yet comfortable all the same. Yami pulled his reluctant lover into his arm for a closer embrace, but Yugi moved out of reach and took up residence on the bed.

"Now explain, I'm still angry at you Yami."

"So you aren't going to make this easy, fine my little kitten," Yami rubbed the day old stubble on his chin and pulled a chair from underneath the table in front of Yugi. "Yami my job with the government was only a cover to a much bigger mission. Can you give up your family, friends, and all that you hold dear, never to see them again? Will our love be enough to comfort you through the ages? I've come from a different time to correct the balance of time. You see five thousand years ago a set of treasures and ancient secrets were stolen and over the years it has been my mission to recover these items."

"Is my puzzle one of them," Yugi asked.

"Yes, your Grandfather discovered it and gave it to you. When you came of age and solved the puzzle it awoken my spirit and my mission was revived, it was you who summon me to Domino. I've taken on lots of jobs and recovered many treasures, but you are my heart and soul. I found a scripture that spoke of my true love and I believe it's you. Now that the job is complete it is time I leave and return to my time, but I will not be doom to live out my life alone. I hunger for a companion. Will you travel the universe by my side, little kitten," Yami drew the other inside his tornado and swept him up.

"I don't understand, can I truly live with you in a different time, will I be accepted?" Yugi moved closer to his heart's desire, he didn't have to think about going; a part of Yugi never belong in Domino. He thought about the years of being bullied.

"I would always protect you, my love," Yami nibble on Yugi ear.

When the sun and moon become one in the sky I will come for you. There can only be two people who will ever be aware of your existence in another world Your grandfather who already knows of my plight.

"You mean grandfather knew you were alive and he didn't tell me." Yugi screamed.

"Of course," Yami smiled. "Don't be mad, he couldn't betray my secrets. What if you weren't my chosen?"

"The other person to connect worlds is Seto Kaiba."

"Kaiba, you have to be joking," Yugi screamed. "He doesn't believe his shadow is real."

"Kaiba has ties with the past and deep in his soul he feels the connection. It is vital that he becomes the third part of this triangle," Yami's insistence was final.

"Now my precious kitten will you travel the universe with me and rest in the land of kings when we are weary, my love is eternal."

"Yami,"

**End of Flashback . . . . **

Yugi remembers the smell of spice and plum and Yami's warm tongue licking all the creases in his body. He remembered a kiss that left him breathless because it started at the base of his penis and ended between his toes. His body shuttered. He remembered his body being stripped of all his clothes and never feeling the cold but wrapped in warmth so strong it left him feverish. Yugi remembered being loved.

Two days later Yugi entered Kaiba's office through his private elevator.

"What the hell, how did you get in here?"

"I guess you're not as smart as you think?" Yugi teased Kaiba.

"I don't have time for this Yugi," Kaiba smirked. "It appears I have to design a new security system."

"Kaiba I need you to arrange for a murder to take place."

"Who's?"

"I want you to kill me." Yugi calmly set down in a huge leather chair facing Kaiba's desk. Kaiba closed his laptop and gave Yugi all his attention.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: All rights belong to the authors of Yugioh.

**A/N:** The song Naked inspired the story, but the first chapter belongs to "I'm with you. I want you to feel the magic behind the words as the story develops and travel down that dark road with Yami. Revisit that lovely soulful voice that mirrors Yami's deep baritone drawl and you'll understand how I feel.

**Recap:** "I want you to kill me." Yugi calmly set down in a huge leather chair facing Kaiba's desk. Kaiba closed his laptop and gave Yugi all his attention.

**Chapter: 10** Journeys Begins, Part 1

But first he barked a command to Sakura, through the intercom system. "Sakura cancel my morning appointments, and I repeat don't let anyone on this floor." He didn't want anyone to witness the final breakdown of the little guy. Frantically Kaiba's fingers flew over the keyboard; he ordered the '_white coats'_ to land on top of Kaiba Corp's massive complex to quietly take Yugi away.

'_With my millions the least I could do for the little guy is provide him with the most expensive rehabilitation program available; Yugi would receive the best of care; why his straight jacket would have designs of duel monsters on the front and back,' _these were the thoughts running amuck in Kaiba's head.

"Now, Yugi my boy you've been under an extreme amount of stress, so I'm going to help you do the right thing. You need to be locked up as soon as possible with a good therapist! Not that I care, but Mokuba would he upset if something happen to you, and Amelda would have my ass on a platter," Kaiba spoke quietly to the little guy.

Not that he really cared, but the spiky-haired boy was having a breakdown in his office, '_dam it_,' Kaiba thought.

"I've had it Kaiba, for once listen," Yugi's cheeks turned crimson; "I didn't ask to come here, it's all Yami's idea."

"That's it, except the fact he's in never-never land basking in the hereafter . . . your lover is D E A D!" Kaiba spelled the words out.

"He's not dead!" Yugi screamed! "You're the dumb- ass Kaiba."

"Why you little runt," Kaiba backed away, Yugi had lost his mind.

"Who do you think you're talking too?"

Suddenly a gust of wind circled around the two and when the dust cleared Yami stood in the middle of the room, smirking at Kaiba.

"Honestly Kaiba, must you yell at my lover," Yami's baritone voice drifted around the room and settled in Yugi's heart. The precious little lover smiled from ear to ear and the blush on his cheeks match the color of his lust filled eyes.

"Yami," without a second thought Yugi leaped across the short distance and embraced his lover.

"Yami I've missed you so much it hurts," it was difficult to restrain his hips from grinding against the hard thickness in Yami's tight leather clad pants.

Kaiba on the other hand frowned at the undisciplined behavior of the two but not before he wiped imaginary dust from his eyes. He reasoned his vision had been clouded, you know more of that shadow game shit these geeks were always throwing his way.

"What the hell kind of trick is this, Yugi do you hear me . . . . . . This is a trick!"

Still as a precaution Kaiba ordered Sakura to lock down not only the floor but the building. He declared a holiday for the employee's, something about the semiannual fire inspection. Mokuba's damn friends always found their way into his life. He needed relief. 'Tonight Amelda his secret lover would sooth his wounds,' Kaiba smirked.

"I know that look, my priest, goin to get laid tonight," Yami smirked.

"Who in the hell are you?" Kaiba demand from the imposter, his eyes fired up to midnight blue. "Yugi get you little ass over here, before you catch some disease."

Totally oblivious to his surroundings Yugi demanded a kiss from his lover. He didn't care what Kaiba thought. Everything he desired was right at his finger tips.

"Mmm . . . I'm missed the sweet essence of your skin," Yami spoke and stole a nibble from Yugi's ear; shamelessly he trailed his tongue along the back of his neck and inside the softness of ear.

Yugi rubbed his rounded hips against Yami muscled thighs, he'd died and gone to heaven, his penis throbbed like hell.

"I want you so badly," Yugi whispered.

"Perhaps you'd like a kiss my priest, it would clarify my existence is real; come touch my flesh."

Yami often toyed with the straight lace priest in the past, after all he had the appetite of a pharaoh; the king of games and Kaiba had been a desirable diversion.

"You're a sick bastard and I've had enough of your games. Get Out!"

"Ha . . . Your answer to everything how wonderful, you haven't changed in five thousand years, my priest, except for your taste in bed partners. In the past it was the dark blonds that caught your eye." Yami spoke the last words in an ancient language which confused Yugi and made Kaiba blush, nor did he realize he'd understood the pharaohs every word.

"Isn't it true you've fallen for a little red-haired filly, Amelda?"

"Arggggggggggg,"

"Don't worry your secret is safe." Yami smirked and Kaiba wanted to wipe that grin off his face.

"What do you want, money, property, jewels, decent clothes . . . ." Kaiba hissed.

"Why I think leather suits us both just fine," Yami hadn't enjoyed this contest of wills in years.

"Yugi can't you see this guy is screwing with your mind. Get a grip."

"Why are you so frustrated, Kaiba-sama? If he's a dream he's got you by the balls," Yugi loved the look of confusion on Kaiba's face.

"Oh my little koi," Yami smiled as he watched the pools of desire reflected in Yugi's eyes, it was his wish as well to throw the duelist down on Kaiba's huge desk and screw him raw. Instead he listed as Yugi continue to boldly speak.

"Kaiba the truth is right before your eyes. Yami is not an illusion. He is connected to me through the ancient puzzle. Its power is strong; surely you've felt the pull of your rod. I've seen it in your eyes; it's like hot sex."

"Whatever, I still say this is bullshit. You said he's a spy," Kaiba counted.

"Enough of these childish games, time is running out. Look at my feet. There in a gold box Yami produced the scales, a necklace, the ring, the eye, and a key; the most dangerous artifices in history.

"There isn't much time take us to the millennium rod it will serve us well. It's buried in a vault deep within this building; do not try to deceive your pharaoh." Yami chuckled as he watched the stunned expression on Kaiba's face.

"Fear not my priest you have guarded it well and I've decided you will continue to do so for all eternity."

Kaiba refused to admit the existence of the past pharaoh, but the man did know about his hidden lover and there was a strong connection to this man he couldn't resist. So Kaiba led the way to an underground steel vault fifty feet down. The outer chamber could only be open with a DNA scan of Kaiba's body fluids, good old fashion sweat. Once inside Kaiba revealed a long box which appeared to be battered and old; in other words of little value.

"May I," Yami chuckled, and Kaiba smirked. It took Kaiba months to crack the lock which opened the ancient box.

Yami ran his hands over the smooth ebony wood and held the old box up to his nose. The scent brought back pleasant memories of warm sands and cool desert nights. With nimble fingers and a soft touch Yami fingered the intrigue patterns on the lock and opened the box with ease. The brilliance of a solid gold box hidden within the box caused Yugi to cover his eyes; the gems that decorated the lid were priceless.

"Long have I desired to hold this treasure in my hands? It's most powerful, perhaps as strong as my puzzle," Yami winked at the angry CEO.

"You've guarded it well for someone who doesn't believe these millennium items are nothing more than trinkets."

Kaiba grunted as the snide remark and waited impatiently for Yami to continue with his examination of his rod, instead Yami gave them both a little history lesson.

"Five thousand years ago the pharaoh sealed powerful magic in seven items. These items were hidden away deep within the bowels of my desert sand, but with the passage of time and expert tomb robbers the items were discovered. Atem sacrificed his life to stop the evil within and denied himself eternal rest and a life without his lover. The ancient Gods have awaked my spirit to take back that which can't be control by man and save the universe once again, I will contain the darkness and find peace with my lover."

"Ah shit I knew there was a catch," Kaiba growled, his eyes turned to tiny slits. Look, even if I buy all this, why would I kill Yugi? It's he this lover you've come to get?"

"Silence, remember your place, priest!" Yami gathered the items together and placed them on his back in a silk carrier.

"It's imperative we leave now and return the items. You my priest have the power through your rod and Yugi's puzzle to recreate a gateway which will take us back to the resting place of my fathers, but if Yugi is to go, he must server all his earthly ties to this time. It is impossible to exist on two planes which is why I've lived in his heart all this time, sometimes not knowing who I am; yet aware of my mission on an unconscious level."

"Yugi you've agreed to this insanity, knowing that you can't return?" Kaiba's voice lowered to a whisper, he was still upset at being told what to do.

"I belong with him, Kaiba-sama," those simple words touched Kaiba's heart; he understood the irrationality of rationality.

"Just tell everybody I've gone crazy looking for a lost lover . . . I don't care. I'll love him for all eternity," Yugi eyes translated all he felt. He gave Kaiba his rival one last look.

"You've always deceived my enemies in the past with your intelligence. I'm sure you can cover-up the disappearance of one man." Yami turned to his soul-mate. "It will not always be so."

"Explain," Kaiba asked he'd already prepared a suitable lie.

"The rod will remain on this side of the gate, you will be able to visit, but not for a while."

"Come our time is short." Kaiba touched the rod to Yugi's puzzle. "Yugi whatever happens don't let go of my hand."

"Yugi, it's not that I care, but this is ludicrous," Kaiba voiced his opinion. "How do you know this isn't a trick to get my money?" It was Kaiba's last attempt; hell he couldn't say have a nice trip . . . I'll miss you.

"Ah . . . haha. . . my priest, still you think of ways to guard the money and material good; as in the past it was my treasures of gold and silver. You still have not learned my child."

"Child!"

"Yugi chucked,"

"Have you forgotten the night rides we took through the desert sands to the little town of Ta'wah? It was there I met my young lover and we would make love and watch the sun rise. He filled my heart and soul with life. To reveal our relationship would have placed my most precious lover in danger."

Yami held Yugi tighter while he explained his thoughts," In the past you were everything to me, my greatest treasure and that has not changed," the two lovers exchanged a kiss of renewed passion.

Yugi's puzzle started to glow and Kaiba's rod responded. It was time.

"Hey what's happening," Kaiba barked.

"The gate way is opening, we haven't' a minute to spare. Yugi this is it, you can still turn back," Yami's desperation reflected in his eyes. He wanted Yugi to never leave his side.

"Never," Yugi gripped the other's hand with all his might.

Over five feet of sold steel opened and a light filled the hole where a wall once stood. It was a portal in time.

Together they stepped inside the light embracing each other tightly, Yugi never looked back and he closed his eyes against the glare. Neither traveler saw the dark figurer that followed them inside. By the time Yami realized the danger it was too late to save Yugi from harm. The dark figure known as a _rare hunter_ wedged his body in between Yugi and Yami, preying on the weaker of the two, Yugi. He grabs for the puzzle around Yugi's neck and in his attempt to protect it Yugi let go of Yami's hand.

Yugi screamed, now longer in the arms of his lover but surrounded by darkness and a fowl breathe against his pale cheeks, scared the shit out of him. He struggled to hold on tightly, but hands connected with his body from several angles.

"Yamiiiii." his voice trailed away.

"Yugi . . . don't let go," he could feel a small hand slipping away, only finger tips connected the two lovers.

Yugiiiiiiiii . . ." he screamed through the darkness and shivering cold, now Yami sensed the presence of a second hunter pulling him from the back. The situation was becoming hopeless.

"I can't feel anything . . . ." the chain around his neck had a life of its own and the hunter used it to strangle the little duelist, rendering him lifeless. After all they only wanted the items.

Yugi searched the darkness for his lover as he drifted in the shadow lands, but the connection had been severed.

Yugi spiral deeper into an endless void filled with shadows, he saw images of Jono-kun who reached but not far enough to grab him. Mokuba argued with Seto on a plan of rescue, but it was too late. Otogi-sama smiled at him, but he was covered in blood. At the last image Yugi screamed before he slipped into unconscious while he clutched an object in his hands he managed to hold on to.

Review if you've made it this far… thanks


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: All rights belong to the authors of Yugioh.

Chapter 11: Beginnings

"Am I really in the shadow lands, it's so cold," Yugi whispered in the darkness. Icy cold surrounded his being and seem to travel to the depths of his soul. Each movement carried him deeper into an endless void. Yami was nowhere in sight.

"Yami, my calming spirit and lover where are you," the tears froze on Yugi's cheeks. Gripping his chest in a tight hold, the little guy searched for his puzzle his one link to the other; it was missing.

A loud and distinctive voice called to Yugi and he shuttered under its weight. Only one person caused giants of men to quake and piss in their pants, Kaiba.

"Kaiba, why are you in my nightmare?" he spoke, as the frozen words died on the wind. He didn't care at this point. Yugi reached out with his silent words hoping Kaiba would hear his plea.

"Kaiba, over here," Kaiba never answered although he continued to speak sharply. Other voices mingled with Kaiba's and the darkness slowly disappeared.

"Wake up love sick brat," Kaiba called. "I've had enough of this foolishness."

"Baby don't be so cruel, Yugi is my dearest daring. If he wants to sleep its ok, I'll just stay by his side and keep him company," Amelda purred much to Kaiba's dismay. He continues to stroke the little duelist's bangs to the side and cool his wet forehead with a soft cloth.

"Like hell, I'm the only one you're going to comfort," Jealousy oozed out of the CEO's mouth. Kaiba grabbed Amelda around his waist and pulled him a little closer. The bed they were sitting on shifted with Kaiba's weight and Yugi rolled into Yami's arms. He'd had enough of his lover _faun ding_ over someone else.

"Big boy you're my hero, Yugi's up because of that sexy voice I love so much. Come and whisper something lustful in my ear." The red head tilted his head towards his possessive lover.

You see Yugi had fallen down a flight of stairs and had been unconscious for almost three days. Today was the first time he'd stirred or reacted to anything. No surprise it would take Kaiba's voice to _bring him to life._

Yugi's eyes began to flutter and he could feel a hand wrap around his tiny waist and rest just below his hip bone. Comforted by the familiar touch the young duelist opened his eyes completely.

"Yami I was so alone, but you're here . . . ." He looked around and to his amazement all his friends were also there; from right to left starting with Jono-chan, Otogi, Bakura, Ryou, and Mokuba. Everyone has grins from ear to ear showing all their teeth and expressing unquestionable love. Kaiba sported his own special frown; he hated all this lovey- dovey madness.

"By the Gods," Yugi voice rose in astonishment "We left you guys on the other side of the universe."

"Uh . . ." Katsuya asked.

"Kaiba-boy he's alive and sweet as ever. Yami don't squeeze him to tight," Amelda whispered across the bed, while Kaiba continued to pull him closer. The silver eyed man winked at Yugi and he snuggled deeper in Yami's arms.

"Who are you, Yami what's going on? Why is everyone staring at me? I don't understand."

"Hey what's this about another universe?" Katsuya asked.

"Tell them Yami . . . . Why am I in this bed?" he turn his attention to Yami.

"Kitten you fell down the steps at Grandpa Mouton's and Amelda found you."

"Of course I insisted Kaiba's doctor look you over. It's been three days, I was worried sick," Amelda continued speaking from a distance wall on the other side of the room. Kaiba had succeeded in luring his lover away from the bed side.

"No you've got it all wrong . . . . That's not what happens." Yugi had tears in his eyes. He buried his head in Yami's arms and the other held him till the shaking stopped.

"Hate to disappoint you man but you got a big bump right between those golden locks and black streak. Had us going for a moment man . . . . ."

"It's not a joke . . . . Yami and I have a mission to complete."

"Ok, buddy spill it," Katsuya moved closer.

"Hell we've been through stranger things than this."

"You believe me?" Yugi's eyes lit up.

"Yeah, we survived a lot worse than bumps on the head."Katsuya smiled, Otogi move to his side and Yugi jumped.

Yami's look dared anyone to laugh; he nodded to Yugi and the little guy started to speak.

"Well first you were my best friend and I called you Jono –chan. We did everything together and you were a bit protective."

"Wow, so I'm Jono-chan . . . . . Mmmm. . . . Like it . . . . Sweet."

Yugi blushed.

"Holy crap, I've got a board meeting at sun rise," Kaiba was completely ignored. Amelda punched the brazen CEO in the side.

"You want some tonight I could I sleep in the guest house," Amelda threaten.

"Damn it, I've got rights too," Kaiba lowered his voice. He couldn't fight his lover; just thinking about their last separation made his blood boil. *

"Well it's rather long, I'd lost my puzzle it was under the old bridge outside town and that's where we found a spy, dressed in black leather. He was hurt and Otogi help us bring him to Grandpa's. Otogi searched his body for clues and weapons but we didn't find anything.

"You're blushing Yugi, I bet he's handsome," Ryou asked.

"Yeah . . . . He stirred my soul."

"Ohhhhhhhh . . . ." Otogi tease the little guy. "Sounds like you fell for the guy," all eyes turned towards Yami.

"Well actually it was Yami; I loved him as first sight . . . . Katsuya, I mean Jono-chan hated him and didn't trust a word he said. Claimed he wanted to get into my pants."

"Don't tell me you were a virgin," Bakura asked. "Shit you ever dream about me."

"NIGHTMARES!" everyone screamed out loud.

"Yami was very passionate and a real man's man," Yugi entire face lit up fire engine red.

"Sounds like a dog," Kaiba smirked.

"Well I knew he was the one that I would give my heart to, Jono-chan had Otogi. He was a drifter, he broke your heart; sorry," Yugi whispered and Katsuya humped his shoulder resigned to the faith of his other self.

"But you guys were always doing it everywhere and I believed Otogi would come back someday, a lot of shit was happening. Yami and Otogi disappeared on a secret mission and everyone believed they were dead. It was so sad and I thought I'd go mad with grief. Mokuba made Kaiba take us to Egypt and I found my lover but not Otogi. Otogi never returned it was the worst but best time of our life. We argued a lot, but in the end Yami understood I would never leave him."

"Mission," Ryou asked.

"Ask Kaiba, he was there and helped us," Yugi turned towards the bored CEO.

"Bullshit, don't involve me in your wet dreams," Kaiba smirked.

"Yami don't you believe me, it wasn't a dream we got caught in a gate way that Kaiba recreated with his rod and my puzzle. Something went wrong and we were parted and here I am. It's a little foggy as to what we were supposed to do." Yugi slumped down in the bed; next he covered his body up with the thin sheet.

"What about me?"Amelda had to ask.

"Well it's kind of complicated," Yugi pulled the cover up to his neck.

"Yeah . . . Yeah. . . . Just say it; he'll never leave this room," Kaiba barked.

"Well . . . . Kaiba had a secret lover," Yugi whispered.

"What the hell," Kaiba barked.

"Yami told me all about it; it seems in his past life as a priest his loyalty was unquestionable to the pharaoh, but he . . . . ." Kaiba refused to let him continue.

"Utter another word and you're dead!"

"Baby . . . . . so I'm your secret . . . .," Amelda howled with laughter. "I hope I'm a well kept jewel." Amelda kissed Kaiba's cheek and the CEO blushed deeper than Yugi; his flawless porcine skin sparkled with fire.

"I'm really tired," Yugi locked eyes with Kaiba. "When can I go home?"

"Why are you asking, I'm not a doctor? It's your head that needs to be flushed out." Kaiba was still pissed.

"Ah sounds like it's time to split," Katsuya led the way.

"Ah . . . Amelda can you stay a minute?" Yugi asked.

"No, he can't," Kaiba ruddily interrupted, "He's got his own lover?"

"Hey . . . I'm sure it will only be a minute," Yami pushed the reluctant CEO outside which surprise everyone.

"Close the door," Yugi command.

"It's true you found me; was I alone?" Yugi asked

"Well yes," Amelda resumed his place at Yugi's bed side.

"Please you've got to remember something, my puzzle . . . what about my puzzle?" Yugi pleas, his head started to hurt.

"Well . . . . It was cold, icy cold and I felt strange, darkness like a cloud surrounded the stairs and your puzzle glowed for a moment." Amelda spoke and reached for Yugi's hand underneath the sheet. It was natural; in this world Yugi and Yami were very close to the red-haired lover of Kaiba.

Yugi shuttered and allowed the warmth from Amelda's hand to comfort his spirit. He felt safe.

"He's hiding something from me and I don't like it?" He gripped Amelda's hand.

"Yami loves you sweetie. He's your 'Yami-meowins' and there's no greater bond on earth. The gods granted him the power to remain by your side because your love transcends time. Kaiba built a special tree house which housed his spirit, it's a bit complex; but I'm sure it will all come back to you. *"

"I know, but what about the other Yami, our mission. It's not a dream." Yugi gathered his courage and locked eyes with the dreamy red head.

"Why do you trust me?"

"Well I lied, I knew about you in the other world and you were so precious to Kaiba and a friend to me. I couldn't tell anyone. We met at the same bridge where I'd lost my puzzle. You see it was my special place to dream about far away adventures. I found this chain; it had an ID on it and a special set of numbers. I've always liked puzzles so I figured it out and it belonged to you. The chain and tags were precious to you like my puzzle. We became friends and I figured out Kaiba was your lover. We met under the bridge and talked for hours. You see you desired to shout your feelings of Kaiba to the world and I only wanted to find a lover. I didn't have a lover at first, but you gave me hope, so I waited. I lost my puzzle because we were rushing to go our separate ways."

Amelda gave Yugi a big hug, "You're home and it appears here and there you my precious little darling. But you must know it wasn't always so. You were very jealous but we moved pass it quickly."

"I know Yami loves me; I just want the truth."

"Maybe he's trying to protect you. Seto is always doing crazy shit like that for me." Amelda smirked.

"I know that, but it hurts anyway. They're in it together," Yugi whispered.

"It is really so important? Can't you be happy, in the dark?"

"No I can't, I have to know the truth if we're to have a future."

"But what if it's not the truth you want and others are hurt?" Amelda held him close and whispered the sad words. But Yugi didn't waver from his belief.

"All my life I've wanted only one person to love forever. If he's the one I've given him my soul and that is for eternity. What if he's in danger, I have to protect him at all cost."

"I understand . . . . . beside Seto is a natural liar and it wouldn't surprise me if he's hiding something. Promise I'll sex it out of him," Amelda pulled the cover up to Yugi neck and kissed him on his flushed cheek. "Sleep and I'll see you tomorrow."

Oooooooo.

**Outside the hospital room, near the emergency exit . . . . .**

Yami and Kaiba conspired in private, "He's remembered too much, we have to act soon."

"What the hell are you talking about," Kaiba barked.

"Unbelievable, you've forgotten my priest; look closely at my arm, see what your mind remembers." The crest of the **black order** Atem's secret society appeared. Kaiba mesmerized by the moving symbol gasp . . . . The dark magician danced on the inside of Yami's wrist. Yami smiled his priest was back.

"So what's the next step," Kaiba asked. "Time is short and we have to get the items home. You knew your time here was short."

"I know my mission, but now Yugi's been drawn into this, I won't allow him to be hurt," Yami spoke. "He was supposed to dwell in this time and be my lover, but now it's all changed."

"It's his love for you, he's going back and there's nothing you can do to stop him." Kaiba smirked.

Yami smiled, "Yeah my little abiou. He must be protected at all cost, besides I'm not the only one with trouble on his hands."

"Those two red heads will be the death of me," Kaiba smirked, he thought about his nights with Amelda. Regardless what Yami thought he'd never give him up, never?

Ooooooooooooo . . . . . .

**One week later . . . . . **

Yugi fully recovered continue to keep his thoughts a secret. Amelda didn't have anything to say and the gang left the subject alone. Their relationship was strained at best and Yugi had a hard time responding to the advances of his lover. Their nights in bed had become a nightmare, he wanted to forget, but the other Yami haunted his dreams.

Yugi left the comfort of his room at Grandpa's and ascended the stairs to their secret tree house. It was time to settle this matter with Yami. Yugi watched his lover as he glazed at the stars and realized he was also in pain. In the short time they were apart he'd lost weight. Cautiously he walked over to the love seat and settled in Yami's lap.

"Yami-meowins, it's what I called you when we made love all night. I could never get enough of your touch." Tears flowed down Yugi's cheeks.

"But now my touch frightens you," Yami couldn't bare the sadness in Yugi's eyes or the lonely nights.

"Just tell me the truth . . . . I can't bare this anymore," Yugi screamed. "Don't you now I'll love you for all eternity. I'm not afraid, as long as I'm with you. Be my Yami-meowins, my spy, or my lover; I don't care." Yugi's voice dripped with pin up desire.

Yugi held out his hand to Yami. Yami took his fist and gently pulled back each finger. Inside his palm Yugi held the bracelet Yami gave him as a parting gift as a spy. It was made from locks of his hair.

'_My priest isn't going to like this, but what the hell_,' Yami thought and smiled. '_Guess I wanted to be caught_.'

Yami lifted Yugi up into his arms and carried him to the bed.

"Ah my abiou it's a long story one that will last many life times and a journey I vowed to take alone until you entered my life."

"I knew it wasn't a dream," Yugi expressed his happiness with an all consuming kiss that blew Yami away. Tonight would be filled with many more kisses and promises of adventures to come.

**Other side of town . . . . **

"Ok, big boy . . . time to fess up. . . . I'm not leaving this cage until you tell me everything." Amelda had a glass cage built in Seto's massive bed room positioned at the edge of his bed. He had water, food, and a pc at his disposal. Knowing Seto couldn't resist his slender body he wore very little clothes and showed his discomfort because he had nothing to rest his delicate body on.

"I'm so tired, damn this floor is cold," Amelda started to shed tears; he'd been locked up for almost four hours.

"You have the damn key, it's your own fault," Seto's will power was fading. "Ok . . . . Ok . . . . . just open the damn door." He had his face against the glass. "Damn it; get your ass out here."

Now the tears really fell, "I can't find the key and the air is stuffy."

"What, you moron," Kaiba grew frantic; he started pushing anything into the glass lock he could find. "Damn it to hell, if you get sick it's your own damn fault."

In about ten minutes Kaiba held his lover in his arms and like Yami he started to weave a story of mystery, romance, and most of all great sex. The universe would be a bit crowded but four travelers would find ultimate joy in its many secrets and adventures.

Ja ne'

See you as the adventures continue . . . . . . Enjoy the Sega that started with Green Blushes and review.

Thanks to those that read and a special thanks to those that take the time to review, it really strengthens the resolve to entertain and write more.

Oooooooooooooooo

***reference to:** **Sex Education,Lollipops,and Red Lips, Amelda wanted to please his best friends and teach a Sex Education class but it ended up being a series of events in which he almost lost his life. It's a side story and stands alone, but still all a part of this saga with the parings as it stands. It's great so check it out. My first Amelda/Seto story couldn't resist the pull.**

*** reference to: Green Blushes story that started it all with Yami as a spirit who came to life with Yugi's undying love and sex, Yami experiences life for the first time in this time. My first Yami/Yugi story, so don't kill the author.**


End file.
